How to Save a Life
by wingsrookie
Summary: Hermione Granger has just found out what the curse was that hit her in the Ministry of Magic. Now she's cursed to die a horrible death, unless Snape and Dumbledore can convince her to let them save her.Hermione, though, doesn't want to let Snape save her,
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! WingsRookie here. Lots of fun stuffs going on now! This story is SSHG, be forewarned and don't read it if you don't like it (although how you stumbled upon it otherwise I don't know...). It's also AU after the fifth book, and I'm ignoring the whole 'Half-blood Prince' thingy. In this fic, Snape's a pureblood. deal with it.

Disclaimer: ahem, I don't own any of it,

(except the plot)

not even a little bit

(except for original characters/ideas)

so don't sue me you idiot!

(or non-idiots either)

* * *

Butterflies were flitting about a park, somewhere. Somewhere people were happy and carefree. The room of Hogwarts headgirl, however, was not somewhere. Hermione Jane Granger stared at the letter in her hands. She was dying, and no one could ever know. She had been dying, in fact, ever since the incident in the department of mysteries, when she was hit with an unknown curse.

Now the results were back from St. Mungos, though. Now she knew that she'd been dying all this time and hadn't even known it. Rising to her feet, Hermione walked unsteadily to the portrait. Being a rational girl, Hermione had decided that she ought to forewarn Dumbledore that he'd need a new Headgirl. The curse had been determined to be the reaper curse, and Hermione knew her fate.

The only way to end the curse was to marry a Purblooded Slytherin, a man who practiced the Dark Arts. Well, actually, anyone would do as long as they were pureblood and practiced the da4k arts, but invariably _those_ sort of people were Slytherins. So Hermione felt compelled to warn the Headmaster that he needed to find a new Headgirl.

Filling her mind, these thoughts left little room for anything else. Hermione didn't even notice when she walked straight into Hogwarts most menacing Professor.

"Watch where you are walking, Miss Granger. Or are you anxious to prove you're just a dunderhead like the rest of them?" Severus Snape sneered.

"Yes, Professor. I'm terribly sorry. I must be a complete idiot." Hermione replied, not really hearing what he'd said, or what she'd answered. Walking away, Hermione didn't even notice the letter falling from her hand. Nor did she notice Snape pick it up.

Hermione had already entered the Headmasters' office when Snape started to run after her.

* * *

"So you see, Headmaster, an new Headgirl is vitally important. After all, you can't just let Malfoy plan the entire Christmas Ball, or Graduation Ceremony, or all the reunions by himself. Not only would it not be fair to Draco, but it would be morally irresponsible. And you really _do _need to choose a Headgirl who can get along with Draco _and_ get the work done. I know Ginny is a year younger than us, but I believe she's a good choice. No on e handles Mr. Malfoy better than Ginny." Hermione concluded.

"I see. And you've no hope of breaking the curse?" Dumbledore responded. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"I'm smart, not perfect. Besides, the only way to break it is to marry a pureblood, Dark-Arts user. I think we both know _that_ isn't going to happen." Hermione sighed.

"What about young Mr. Malfoy? You two seemed to get along very well ever since you and he worked together for the order during the battle of Sussex." Dumbledore suggested hopefully. Once again, Hermione just shook her head.

"He's in love with Ginny. They may still be ignoring the obvious, but I could never do that to Ginny. She'd be heart broken."

"And she would be all peaches and cream if her closest female companion died because she didn't want to let Miss Weasley lose her chance to be the next Mrs. Malfoy, I suppose?" Growled an irate professor Snape from the Headmasters' doorway.

"Ah, Severus. How good of you to join us. Please, come in and sit down." Dumbledore ordered.

"Of course not, Professor. I'll be at my parents home when I die. It's only right that I spend the last of my days with the people who created me. I'll die from the curse, and they'll tell everyone that I fell from my apple-tree and died of a broken-neck. This way neither Harry, nor Ginny, nor Draco, nor Ron will feel responsible or badly. They'll miss me, certainly, but it won't be the same ordeal that my dying of the curse would be." Hermione responded. Snape's lip curled.

"How did you find out, anyways?" Hermione demanded.

"You dropped this letter after moving me down." Snape growled, dropping the letter into Hermione's lap as he stood to pace. Hermione's astonishment was priceless.

"Headmaster, surely there is something we can do!" Professor Snape demanded.

"What does it matter to you?! Must you make all of my life a misery? At least let me die in peace!" Hermione snapped. Snape, who'd been facing the wall, whirled to face her.

"Miss Granger, I realize you are ever-loyal to Potter, but surely even _you_ can see he's completely lost without you! Do you think that Potter would even be _alive_ right now if it weren't for you and your quick thinking? I intend to see the Dark Lord finished off if I have to marry you myself!" Snape retorted. Hermione's jaw was hanging open, and she shut it with a snap. A sort of fury seemed to engulf her.

"Of course, Professor. Forgive me. Headmaster, I trust you will consider the girl I mentioned. I shall be departing the day after tomorrow to visit my very sick God-sister. Good evening, Professors." Hermione growled, turning on her heel and marching from the room. Both men winced as the door slammed behind her.

* * *

"I don't understand, Albus." Minerva McGonagall sighed. "you want me to convince Miss Granger to marry Severus." She added, as though the thought was mystifying.

"Yes, Minerva, we know. I'm a terrible, greasy evil heartless Bastard who should be spit upon. Surely even _I'm_ better than death, though." Snape growled.

"I certainly hope you didn't propose like _that_, Severus. No wonder Miss Granger stormed from the room." McGonagall replied primly.

"Minerva, this isn't a love-match! I'm not trying to woo Miss Granger, I'm trying to save her life! Honestly, Minerva, I know you protect your cubs at all costs, but the greater good of thousands could rest on her shoulders! Potter's hopeless without her, and as much as it pains me to admit it, we _need_ Potter to vanquish the Dark Lord. Stupid Prophecy." Snape snapped. Minerva's face became very angry all of a sudden.

"You _didn't_ tell her that, Severus, surely." Minerva grit out through clenched teeth, glaring at the man.

"Of course I didn't! Any fool knows Potters hopeless without her, and …" Snape started to reply, before Minerva cut him off.

"Idiot! No wonder she left! Honestly! If someone told _you_ they were saving your life because you were a good stepping stone, you'd say not thank you! Honestly, Severus! Sometimes you two are so alike, it's scary. Do you honestly think someone of Miss Grangers' intelligence would be happy as a side-kick for the rest of her life?!" McGonagall huffed.

"Honestly! If you want my help getting Miss Granger to agree to marry you, I will. Since her life is on the line. But you had better change that attitude of yours,, and _fast_. No girl would say yes to that proposal, even on their deathbed." McGonagall sniffed, before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Something tells me that we're going to need to resort to alternate methods to make Miss Granger agree to our Plan, Severus my boy." Dumbledore mused. Staring after McGonagall, Snape could only nod in agreement.

* * *

* * *

well, there's my newest (and best) story. Hope you liked it!Please, click the little button at the bottom of the screen cleverly disguised as a 'review' button to fool all those who don't read my messages ---- and leave me a message about my story! ; )


	2. What do you really want to know

Hello all! WingsRookie here. Finally! the long awaited ch. 2!

Sorry it took me so long to update...graduation, working at four in the morning, getting new jobs, and registering for college have been getting in the way. don't hate me! don't blame the story, though, it's still here!

This story is SSHG, be forewarned and don't read it if you don't like it (although how you stumbled upon it otherwise I don't know...). It's also AU after the fifth book, and I'm ignoring the whole 'Half-blood Prince' thingy. In this fic, Snape's a pureblood. deal with it.

Disclaimer: ahem, I don't own any of it,

(except the plot)

not even a little bit

(except for original characters/ideas)

so don't sue me you idiot!

(or non-idiots either)

* * *

* * *

**_Ch. 2_**

****

Dawn light gently filtered down upon a grand bed, caressing the sleeping face of a girl lying under the covers. Stirring slightly, the girl attempted to rid herself of the nuisance and fall back asleep. The light was persistant, however, and Hermione Granger gave up. Rolling over, she groaned before blearily opening her eyes. Blinking, she tried to get her sleep-muddled mind to work faster. Something was wrong with her room.

Looking around, Hermione woncdered where Crookshanks had gone. Searching under the covers, she could find no trace of her usually atentive feline. Actually, the bedsheets and comforter were strangely devoid of the cat ahir that usually grew from them. The sheets weren't even their usual color. Bemusedly, Hermione wondered why her bedclothes were sea-blue instead of the burgendy they normally were. She licked her lips, then froze. Scraping a fingernail across her tounge, she brought a coat of film up for her inspection.

Hermione's parents were dentists, and Hermione had scrupulously cleaned every part of her mouth before sleeing ever since she was old enough to do so on her own. Snifing the film, Hermione was horrified. It smelled like the sleeping potion she'd brewed in potions class a few weeks ago. Everything clikced into place and her brain was working as fast as ever. The strangeness of a room that obviously wasn't her own, a sleeping potion, the inability to think properly upon wakeing...Hemrione Granger had been abducted and was at that very moment in very real danger.

Feeling her day-old robes, Hermione searched the pockets. Her wand was gone. repressing the severe need to cry, Hermione slipped from the bed and went to try the door knob. It proved to be unlocked, and she peeked outside the door. A long hallway filled with windows met her gaze. No one was there. Creeping down the hallway to the right, Hemrione came to a set of stairs.

Wandering through the residence, hermione began to despair of ever finding a way out. Finally she found what appeared to be a kitchen. Sneaking through, Hermione immediately went to the door which seemed to lead out to a garden. Putting her hand on the knob, Hermione tried to open the door. Unfortunately the door had other ideas. The knob didn't so much as turn.

"Miss isn't to leave. Miss should go to breakfast." Squeeked a little houself from the table to Hermione's right. Hermione gasped and spun to face the creature she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Tinsel will show Miss to the Breakfast room now." Tinsel announced, before gripping Hermione's hand and towing Hermione fromt he room. hermione tried to free herself from the house elf's grip. but the creature was surprisingly strong. By the time Hermione was allowed to pause for a moment she was angry, humiliated, and frightened. She was also ready to give her captor a piece of her mind when she saw them. Therefore, when she was shoved unceremoniously into the 'breakfast room', and saw her potions master sitting calmly as he sipped tea, she was incensed.

"You! You! You...!" was all she managed to grit out.

"Miss Granger, nice to see you've finally awakened. sit down, have some breakfast. The eggs are uncommonly good this morning." Snape said, not so much as twitching at her anger.

"How DARE you?!" Hemione thundered.

"Miss Granger. As an intelligent, young, resourceful girl...your lack of reason is quite astonishing. The Headmaster and I find it necessary to confine you until you see reason. I must say, both we and McGonagall are most disappointed in you. Not only as teachers, but as fellow Order members as well. When we inducted you into the order, you swore you would od whatever was necessary to defeat Voldemort. you swore to do as you were ordered. dumbledore wished to order you to marry me. Fortunatley, Minerva argued on my side, and I was allowed to try alternate methods first. As your time left remaining is limited to a month, however, Albus ony gave us two weeks. you have until then to decide to marry me, or come up with a solution which will save your life." Snape informed her. Hermione sat abruptly. She'd given a wizards' oath that she would obey Dumbledore's orders for the sake of the fight against Voldemort.

Unlike the unbreakable Vow, a wizard or witch's oath didn't let the magical being off the hook once dead. It pulled the soul into the realmso of torment for all eternity, turning the mind and body into a dementor. Cursed to a dementors fate or married to professor Snape...she would beforced to marry Snape one way or the other.

"Two weeks?" She asked, voice trembling. "Why? Why didn't you just let Dumbledore order me to marry you?"

"Because, Miss Granger, a wizarding marriage is for all of time. It binds the souls together --- permanently. I'd rather be married to a woman who _chose_ to marry me. Althought he decision was still thrust upon you, I don't wish to let that stand between us. I may have made many mistakes in my life, but I don't want a bad marriage to be one of them." Snape sighed as he stood.

"And what would you want out of a marriage?" Hermione asked, curious now. Snape smiled.

"Miss Granger, ask the questions you truly want answered. Do you wish to know if I ever want children? If we must consumate the marriage? If I would be unerringly devoted? If you would be expected to lead the life of a purebloods' wife, and live like Narcissa Malfoy?" Severus Snape laughed.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as the first! If so, please send me a message via the little button! If not, please send me a message via the little button!

Huggles all: Wings.


End file.
